


Dressed for the Occasion

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven’s littlest angel can’t knot a tie to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed for the Occasion

Gabriel scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, but Castiel remained unaffected. When the scowl slid into a pout, the younger angel barely refrained from outright smiling at the expression.

“C’mon, _Cas_ …”

Castiel’s eyebrow slid up. “Yes, Gabriel?” he asked.

“Just tell me _why?_ Why are you making me do this? It’s practically cruel and unusual.”

Castiel stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but it was a close thing. “Gabriel, do you remember when we decided, together, to remain on earth? To watch over and protect humanity as a team, and then later, as friends?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows drew together. “Well, yeah, but what does that…”

“And do you remember when, not even a full year later, you asked me if I would consider joining my grace with yours?”

Slowly, very slowly, Gabriel nodded.

Castiel did smile now, just a corner of his lips twitching upward as he allowed a hint of mischief sneak into his eyes. “That means that when Dean Winchester asks if I have someone accompanying me to his wedding, I _will not_ allow you to trick your way out of being my…plus one.”

The archangel _hmph_ ’d, but finally acquiesced with a muttered, “Oh, _fine_.” His gaze sharpened on Castiel a moment later. “But if we’re doing this, then we’re doing it _right_ , damn it.”

Before Castiel could think to stop him, Gabriel snapped, and Castiel’s clothing – all but his boxers and socks – vanished. On the bed beside him suddenly rested an immaculate suit, dark and sleek and, he was sure, probably something Gabriel had help in selecting.

Though when Gabriel had had time to meet with Crowley between Dean’s invitation and now was anyone’s guess.

“Gabriel…” Castiel sighed, shaking his head fondly. “What is this?”

“Psh, like I’m gonna let you attend this thing wearing that ridiculous trench coat.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just this once, you’re gonna humor me. _And_ you’re totally going to show up the groom.” He smirked. “Dean couldn’t pull off Armani to save his life, but _you_ …”

Castiel’s sigh this time was the sigh of the long-suffering. Someday, he vowed, he would find a way to have Gabriel and Dean overcome this ridiculous rivalry of theirs. It was all for show these days anyway, and everyone but _them_ knew it.

He slanted a glance back at the suit. “If I wear this, will you promise to go with me, without fuss, _and_ to behave yourself?” Gabriel’s smile was positively angelic, and Castiel didn’t trust it one bit. Nevertheless, he walked over to the bed and picked up the slacks, running his hand over the rich material. “Is there a reason you didn’t just…” he borrowed a phrase from Dean, “… _mojo_ the suit onto me? I’d have thought it would have been simpler.”

Smirking, Gabriel took a seat in the plush recliner across the room. “Maybe. But I have a feeling it’ll be almost as entertaining watching you put clothes _on_ as it is watching you take them _off_.” His eyebrows waggled.

Castiel huffed a breath of laughter. Contrary to popular opinion, he _did_ have the basics of humanity down rather well. He may have only been human for a short period of time, but he’d learned most of the things necessary to function during those few days. So it was swiftly and surely that he was able to don the well-tailored suit. Everything, of course, fit perfectly, from the shirt to the jacket, the pants to the shoes. Until there was only one remaining piece lying harmlessly on the bed, and Castiel paused in his reaching for it. Swallowed. Slid his eyes over to Gabriel.

The archangel raised an eyebrow, his smirk broadening. “Problem, Cas?” he asked innocently.

Castiel closed his eyes, took a breath to keep from scowling. “I don’t…”

Gabriel took pity on him quickly, standing and making his way to Castiel’s side without further comment. Gabriel’s hands were quick as they undid the buttons of the jacket, slid it off Castiel’s shoulders, laid it back across the bed and picked up the black silk tie. “Hmm,” he murmured, looping it around Castiel’s neck, under the shirt collar. “Littlest angel in the garrison still has some things to learn, it seems.” The words could have been harsh, mocking, but instead they were gentle, said with a small smile completely devoid of cruelty.

“I suppose, then, it’s a good thing you are here to teach me, brother,” he replied, his voice low.

“Very true.” Nimble fingers twirled and folded, knotting the tie before Castiel could even begin to study the motions enough to memorize them. Gabriel grinned, the happiness darting across his face like a sunbeam, and Castiel kissed him then because he couldn’t do anything else. One of Gabriel’s hands tightened on the tie, dragging Castiel closer, even as the other moved to dance along his spine.

“Gabriel,” Castiel whispered against the archangel’s mouth, drawing away with a moan even as his grace reached to brush soothingly against Gabriel’s. “If we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late.”

Gabriel pouted, but snapped his fingers obligingly, donning a suit that matched Castiel’s almost perfectly. “Satisfied?” he asked.

Castiel might have been, if not for the neon green and pink swirling pattern on the tie Gabriel wore. Dean was not going to be happy. But, wisely, he kept his mouth shut, put on his jacket, and took to the skies, following his brother and hoping he’d make it in time to prevent bloodshed.

-  



End file.
